Time of Peace
by TopazTheDragon
Summary: Female Avatar introduces her new son to her wyvern. The scene is written two times, from the rider's and the wyvern's point of view. Oneshot. R&R!


**Rene(avatar)'s point of view**  
I think my son is going to be a morning person.

Granted, he's barely a day old...but he woke up at the crack of dawn and he wasn't hungry, nor did he need changed. He just...woke up and started making noise. How I heard him, I have no idea...usually I can sleep through alarms. I wonder where he got that? Certainly not from me, and certainly not from his father...speaking of which, Lon'qu wasn't in the tent with me anymore. Must've went back to his tent because he didn't want to be woken up for anything. Gee, thanks...he's gonna get an earful when I see him.

I figured Morgan would benefit from some fresh air. I picked him up and took him outside. The birds were chirping, gentle breeze...nice day. Morgan's little eyes were round and wide. He was taking in everything around him the best he could. If he could talk, he would be speechless. I had to smile and chuckle a bit. He has no idea how big the world really is.

Sol was sprawled out on the ground in the middle of camp. Usually I make him sleep in the stables with the horses and pegasi, but yesterday I was in labor for most of the evening, and by the time it was over, it was dark out and I just wanted to go to bed. He doesn't seem to like crowded stables anyway. I knew he would stick around...and now, it was time for the wyvern to meet the baby.

I tapped Sol's muzzle. "Wake up." He let out a yawn and shuffled slightly, then blinked, moved his head down close to Morgan, and started sniffing him. Morgan babbled and cooed. I'm glad he inherited my way with wyverns, instead of screaming his head off. That wouldn't be good...

It also wouldn't be good if I let Sol lick him. I frowned and pulled Morgan away slightly. "No." I addressed my wyvern sternly. Wyverns spit acid, and sometimes that acid gets on their tongues and around the inside of their mouths. If Morgan got that acid on him, he would definitively scream bloody murder and that would be pure chaos.

"What the hell are you doing with our son?!"

Well, it was obvious my husband was up and around... "Calm down!" I turned and blinked. "Sol won't hurt him. Oh, and tonight, do me a favor and NOT sneak out of the tent after I'm asleep. He's your kid too. I expect you to help out."

"He can't feed him. You know that, right?"

I gave Chrom a small nod and rolled my eyes. "I sure hope you don't know that from experience, milord. I meant, I expect him to help otherwise."

"Of course. Obviously." Chrom started to leave for the barracks and beckoned for me and Lon'qu to follow. "You guys both look like exhausted new parents, and I feel your pain. But do you think you can still work on strategies, Rene? I know it's been peaceful lately, but you never know."

"Pretty sure I can..."

**Sol's point of view  
**I should've known. All the signs were there...but I was still surprised when my human companion showed up all of a sudden with that little whelp. No wonder she'd been a bit heavier and rounder the past few months...

The whelp was tiny, and wrapped in some sort of hide material with only its head showing. It didn't have all its head fur, but what was there was dark colored. Same color as its father's fur. No doubt in my mind who he is. I'm not blind. I saw the courtship displays...I wonder if it's common for female humans to pelt a male they're interested in with fruit? Whether it is or not, it certainly worked.

Humans are strange. Not only do they drag their courtship on and on and end it with what looks like a ceremony, but it looks like they find a good hiding spot and mate there. For an animal at the top of the food chain, that's kind of surprising. Well, they're helpless without their sharp shiny stick looking things...but still. I knew they would mate eventually, but I had no idea their species is so secretive about it.

I could tell the little one was fresh out of the womb, mere hours old, because he or she smelled a bit like blood. The noises it made sounded neither male or female, and it was wrapped up...I'm not sure I'd be able to tell the difference even if it wasn't though. No biggie. I can call it an it until it gets older.

My mistress was okay with me sniffing the whelp, but not licking it...she pulled it away when I tried. Right. Wyvern venom sometimes gets in the saliva. Probably wouldn't be a good thing for a newborn human to have on its skin if it burns even adult ones.

I heard her mate yell behind me. He ran up with a startled look on his face. It's good that he's being a protective father...but did he honestly think I would hurt the little thing? This is why I would've preferred that she had chosen another wyvern rider to be her mate. This one tends to have panic attacks over flying. He was fine the first time until he looked down...flying just isn't something he enjoys. He's also a little...antisocial. When everyone else is sitting around the fire vocalizing, he's by himself with his shiny stick cutting up random objects. I don't think he's much for wyverns either. What she sees in him is a mystery to me, but I guess I can't complain.

The leader of the group approached, making laughing noises. He had recently sired a whelp himself, and there was a giant ceremony for that one...suppose that's expected for leaders. My mistress made friendly noises back at him. Then they all left, leaving me free to go back to sleep.


End file.
